Abnormalities of luteinizing hormone (LH) secretion have been suggested in patients with mesial temporal lobe epilepsy (MTLE). The mechanism by which epilepsy is associated with these abnormalities is not understood. Neuroendocrine dysfunction may be the direct effect of acute seizures. We will continuously record LH levels in patents with MTLE. We predict that release of LH will be altered chronically in patents with MTLE. In addition, we predict seizures will acutely disrupt the pulsatile release of LH.